degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater Episode 226: Hurricane
Main Plot: Angel (Angel is sitting in the Hub with her old friend Felicity) Angel: It’s so crazy, you coming here and surprising me! I can’t wait until you meet my friends. Felicity: Well we haven’t talked since you moved and stopped home school. Who are the friends I’m meeting? Angel: Danielle and Isaac. They were the first friends I had when I moved here. Felicity: Don’t you miss Gearfield at all though? It was such a peaceful, quiet city. Clearwater is so…busy, booming with drama and people and culture. It just doesn’t seem like you. Angel: I didn’t think it would be either, but I’m adapting nicely. Oh, here they are. (Danielle and Isaac walk in and take their seats at the table) Danielle: Who is this? Angel: This is Felicity, she’s my best friend from my old town. Danielle: Nice to m- (Felicity hugs Danielle strongly) Danielle: Well this is happening. Felicity: Hey, Danielle! Nice to meet you, Isaac. Isaac: You as well. (Danielle moves Felicity’s purse over on the ground and Felicity grabs it quickly) Felicity: Don’t touch my purse!! Sorry…just have OCD about people touching my things. Danielle: Oh…well, sorry. Felicity: Why don’t I get my best friend some coffee? Angel: I’ll go with you. (They leave and Danielle turns to Isaac) Danielle: There’s something weird about that girl… Isaac: I know what you mean, she sure seems like she came to claim Angel as her best friend and not yours. Danielle: She’s just a home school, I can deal with her. (Danielle and Isaac laugh) Intro Sub Plot: Sadie (At school the next day, Sadie sits down in class and hears her friends talking) Lauren: I can’t believe Prom is only a month away. Jeremy: Are you going with Gabriel? Lauren: Yeah, you’re taking Jamie, right? Jeremy: Of course. Tori: Trey is planning a super special night for us, I saw the limo rental slip. Lauren: Ooh, how fancy. Sadie: Can you guys talk about something else, please?! Gosh! Jeremy: You’re not in this conversation, so why don’t you just butt out? Sadie: It’s kinda hard to when you guys are screaming and wailing about your perfect prom dates and how you can’t wait for your perfect night! Jeremy: Someone’s bitter they don’t have a date. How sad. Lauren: Jeremy, cool it. You still have time, Sadie. Sadie: Not really, who would want to go with me? Jeremy: I was asking myself the same question. (Tori punches Jeremy in the arm) Sadie: Am I really that pathetic? I can’t even find a date to prom? Tori: You’re not going to find someone by complaining about it. You need to go out and do something about it! (Sadie opens her planner and writes “find a date”) Third Plot: Sophie (Eliza and Dex are laughing at someone on her phone at her locker and Sophie and Alicia are watching nearby) Sophie: Look how quickly he got over me. All that stuff he said to me in the hospital was total bullshit. Alicia: Maybe he’s just rebounding? Sophie: No, she’s more than a rebound to him. How lame do I look still being single while he’s sexing it up with his new girl? Alicia: Not very. People don’t pay attention to that stuff. You’re finally getting your friends back, maybe you should focus on that. Sophie: I can multitask…I just need to show him that I’m over him and putting him in the past. Alicia: You could try it with Ethan again? Sophie: Ew, I just baby barfed. Alicia: I’m just saying, all that shit you got yourself into before started because of a guy. Do you really want to repeat that? (Alicia walks away) Sophie: Then maybe I won’t go for a guy this time… Main Plot: Angel (Angel and Felicity are walking to Danielle’s locker) Danielle: Oh…you’re in our school. Felicity: I’m thinking about transferring. Danielle: That’s…great. Felicity: And Angel’s schedule is perf, I might try to make sure I have the same one! Angel: That would be awesome if we had all the same classes! Danielle: Hah, right. (Felicity walks away and Angel starts walking with Danielle) Angel: So honestly, do you like her? I know she can be a little intense, but- Danielle: Honestly…I feel like she’s trying to threaten me. Angel: Threaten you? Danielle: Something just…doesn’t seem right to me about her. Okay? Angel: Are you honestly jealous of her? You have no need to be. Danielle: No, I think it’s her that’s jealous of me. Wanting the same schedule, calling you her best friend constantly, she’s trying to push me away from you. Angel: Wow, you are so paranoid. I really wanted you guys to be friends…guess not. (Angel walks away and Danielle looks upset) Scott: What’s wrong? Danielle: I think Angel’s new friend is trying to test me and make Angel hate me so that she can be her best friend again. I’m telling you, something is not right about her… Scott: I’m sure you’re just overreacting, that sounds…crazy. Danielle: I know it does, which is why I need proof. So I’m about to go out and get it. Scott: Good luck, but if Angel knows you’re doing this, it’s just going to push her away even more. Danielle: So I’ll do it secretly. Just call me Special Agent Flame. (Danielle flips her red hair and walks away) Scott: This is not going to end nicely… Sub Plot: Sadie (Sadie sits next to Tim in science) Sadie: You know the plan, right? Tori: I can’t believe I’m helping you with this. Sadie: Just do it! (Tori looks embarrassed) Tori: So, Trey should we have another couple tag along with us for Prom? Trey: I don’t know, it’s still far away. I’d rather worry about this quiz we’re about to have. Sadie: Oh hey, I was looking for someone to go with! Tori: Imagine that! Sadie: Yeah, I can’t seem to find a date. How about you, Tim? Have you found a date yet? Tim: I’m not going. Sadie: You didn’t go to Homecoming either! You’re missing all the greatest parts of senior year! What about graduation? Tim: I don’t know, okay? Sadie: You know, if you just want to go with a friend, I would- Tim: I’m not going with you or with anyone else. Sadie: Why are you being such a jerk? Tim: Your acting is terrible and I don’t appreciate getting tricked into going to Prom with you. Can you just leave me alone?! Sadie: Fine. You don’t deserve to go with a girl like me anyways. Tim: Whatever. (Tim changes seats across the room and Tori looks sympathetic) Tori: There are so many more guys in this school, don’t let him get you down. Sadie: I’m trying… (Sadie fights back tears as the bell rings) Main Plot: Angel (Angel is eating lunch with Felicity at the Hub) Angel: So how do you like the school? Felicity: I could never go there. Angel: What, why not? Because of the drama? Felicity: It’s just not me. And it’s not you either! The girl who left Gearfield is not the girl sitting next to me now. Angel: What? So maybe I’ve changed, that isn’t a bad thing. Felicity: You’re becoming just like all those idiots there! I mean, you’re wearing makeup and I doubt these clothes are from the thrift shop. Angel: So what if they’re not? I was so unhappy when I was homeschooled, and now I finally have solid friends and a place I belong. I wouldn’t risk that for anything… Felicity: Well if you want to hang out with deadbeats like Danielle for the rest of your life, that’s fine by me, but I won’t. Angel: Excuse me, you don’t get to make fun of my friends! Felicity: But I’m sure you’d be okay if she was making fun of me, which she’s probably doing because she’s a homewrecking bitch! Angel: You only met her once! How do you know that? Felicity: Women’s intuition. Angel: Are you like out to get her? What are you planning, to take me back as your best friend? Felicity: Trying to show you that you need new ones… Angel: I’m out of here. You’ve changed too, Felicity. You weren’t this much of a psychopath the last time I saw you. (Angel leaves and Felicity slams her hand on the table and violently rushes out of the shop) Third Plot: Sophie (Sophie sits down in science next to Abby) Abby: We’re doing some experiment on friction today. Be my partner? Sophie: You normally always partner with Leah though. Abby: That was when I hated you along with everyone else in this school. Now you’re not so bad. (Abby puts her hand on Sophie’s shoulder and Sophie has a flashback of them making out at Homecoming) Abby: I’m glad we can be friends again. (Sophie quickly kisses her) Sophie: Oh my god, I’m so sorry… Abby: It’s fine. (Abby smiles and goes to get the supplies) Sophie: Did you just see that? Olivia: How could I not? Finding someone new already I see. Sophie: Do you still hate me? Olivia: Only a little. Let’s just say I’m not as forgiving as everyone else. I know the real you. Sophie: And who is that? Olivia: Someone who only cares about attention and will kiss their friends apparently to get it. (Sophie glares at her and turns back around when Abby returns) Sophie: You ready to start? Abby: Sure thing, sugar lips. (Sophie blushes and tries to hide it as Olivia rolls her eyes) Sub Plot: Sadie (Sadie sits in the lunchroom during her free mod and sees a guy staring at her) Sadie: Who are you? Do you need something? Josh: What? I can’t stare at cute girls? Sadie: Well…if you’re going to stare at them, you might as well sit by them as well. I’m Sadie. Josh: Josh. I haven’t seen you around, are you new? Sadie: Nope, I’ve been here since sophomore year. I used to go to Hidlen. Josh: I’ve heard that school sucks. I can’t believe I don’t recognize you…you’re beautiful. Sadie: Well thank you… Josh: I have to go meet up with my friends, but wanna meet here tomorrow. Same time? Sadie: Yeah, see you later Josh. (Josh smiles and walks away and Jamie looks at him and walks over) Jamie: Who is that? Sadie: He said his name is Josh. Just met him, but he kinda asked me out. Jamie: He looks so familiar…the name does too. I just don’t remember where I saw him. Sadie: Hm, who knows. I got a date! Maybe I can ask him to Prom! Jamie: You just met him, maybe you want to take things slower? Sadie: Right, I don’t want to scare him off. Jamie: Why are you so obsessed with finding a prom date? So many people go single. Sadie: I’m sick of people treating me like shit and thinking of me as below them because I’m not in a relationship. Jamie: Do people even do that? Sadie: It feels like they do…plus I need a confidence booster right now. Jamie: Make another one of your videos! Your last one has like 1000 views, maybe you could become YouTube famous! Sadie: That takes time and effort, finding a guy is much easier. Jamie: That’s what you think. Sadie: Apparently I just need to sit here and look pretty and they come right along. You have a guy, you wouldn’t understand. (Sadie walks away and Jamie watches Josh and looks like she’s thinking) Main Plot: Angel (Angel sits next to Scott in class) Angel: I need your advice, man. Scott: What’s up, babe? Is it this whole fight with Danielle and Felicity? Angel: Danielle talked to you about it? Scott: Yeah, she’s really convinced there’s something wrong with the girl. Angel: This is my fault, I kinda yelled at her for not giving Felicity a chance, but turns out Felicity hates her. Scott: Damn, what are you going to do now? Angel: I don’t know…maybe get them together and explain to them that I can be friends with them both? Scott: That would be the worst thing, try to keep them apart as best you can. Angel: Should be easy… Third Plot: Sophie (Leah bumps into Sophie in the hall) Leah: Word on the street is that you and Abby have a thing? Sophie: Who told you that? Leah: Olivia, she’s telling everyone. Sophie: What a cunt. Leah: Don’t go there with her. Sophie: With Abby? Why not, we went there before. Leah: She has a thing with Eric. She doesn’t need a complicated love triangle to quit it before it becomes super dramatic. Sophie: Since when are you her security guard? Leah: Since I put you on probation. This is threatening to break the deal. Sophie: What deal? Leah: The one I gave you when I told you I’d be your friend again. Remember? No drama. This will cause nothing but drama. Sophie: And since when did she start something with Eric. Leah: Since his brother’s party. Damn, does she tell you anything? Another reason you shouldn’t date her. Sophie: This is really Abby’s decision. Let’s leave it up to her, okay? Leah: You’re really pushing it, Clark… (Leah walks away and Sophie looks conflicted) Sophie: I have to make her love me… Sub Plot: Sadie (Jamie and Sadie are walking in the hall) Sadie: I got a text from Josh to meet him in the parking lot. I have no idea what its about. Jamie: You’re going to go meet a stranger? Sadie: Gotta love youthful rebellion. (Sadie winks and walks off) Jamie: Hey Eliza…what was the name of that creep you were seeing last month? Eliza: Ugh, Josh? Jamie: Does he have Sandy Brown hair and a big smile? Eliza: Yeah, why? Jamie: He might be trying to get with Sadie…gotta go! (Jamie runs to the parking lot and Sadie gets in Josh’s car) Sadie: So where are we going? Josh: More like what are we doing? Sadie: What do you mean? (Josh unbuckles his belt and starts unbuttoning his jeans) Sadie: You want me to give you a blowjob? Really? Josh: You seemed to be attracted to me… Sadie: Just because I flirted with you doesn’t mean I want to do anything sexual with you! I’m out of here. (Josh locks all the doors and Sadie looks horrified) Sadie: What are you doing? (Jamie runs at the car) Jamie: Sadie, let’s go! Sadie: He locked me in! Josh: Fine, go you dumb bitch! (He kicks her out and she falls in Jamie’s arms as he drives away quickly) Jamie: What a creep! Sadie: I just almost got raped or something…thank you so much Jamie. Jamie: I told you, this isn’t the way to find you a prom date. Let’s go. (Jamie leads her back into the school) Main Plot: Angel (Angel walks into the Hub and sees Danielle) Angel: Thank God you’re here, I need to talk to you! Danielle: I need to apologize about the whole Felicity thing, I just- Felicity: I thought I’d find you here, Angel. Angel: What are you stalking me now? Felicity: I came to talk to Danielle. It’s not anything bad so don’t get your panties in a knot. Danielle: Okay? Felicity: Let’s go outside and talk. Angel, get us some coffees. (Felicity walks outside and Danielle hesitates) Danielle: I’m scared…and I don’t know why. Angel: Just go, we can ditch her really soon, okay? Danielle; Did you guys have a fight? Angel: Just go, I’ll explain later! (Danielle sees Felicity in the vacant lot next to the Hub) Danielle: Why are we here? Felicity: You ruined my life…Angel was my best friend for 5 years and you came in and ruined EVERYTHING! (Felicity starts throwing things and screaming) Danielle: What the hell is your problem?! You’re insane! Felicity: You don’t even know how insane I really am… (Felicity runs at Danielle with a knife and stabs her in the stomach) Danielle: Wha-what did…you…do… Felicity: Oh my god… (Danielle falls to her knees as Felicity just stands there) Third Plot: Sophie (Sophie sees Abby in the lunchroom) Sophie: Why are you here after school? Abby: I help with MakeASmile. It’s our school’s program for disabled kids. Sophie: That’s cute…we need to talk. Abby: About? Sophie: That kiss earlier today…it wasn’t just a friend kiss. Abby: Well to me it was. Sophie: I like you, Abby. I can’t help it… Abby: You still think about Homecoming, don’t you? Sophie: Yeah…you can’t lie to yourself forever, you like girls. Abby: I was high that night! High as fuck on ecstasy because I didn’t have a date and I felt super lame going with my friend. Sorry I didn’t tell you sooner… Sophie: So this whole time you never even thought about being with a girl? Abby: I didn’t want to hurt you, Soph. I guess in the end it was inevitable. Sophie: Does Eric make you happy? Abby: Yes, really really happy. Sophie: Then go…be happy with him… (Abby gives her a smile and hugs her) Abby: You want to help? Sophie: No, I have something to do… (Sophie walks up to Eric who is cleaning out his locker after school) Sophie: So you have a thing with Abby? Eric: Yeah…you guys are friends again, right? Sophie: Yeah…friends. But if you break her heart…I’ll chop your balls off. (Eric nods and Sophie leaves, wiping away a tear) Main Plot: Angel (Angel walks outside and sees Danielle lying on the ground) Felicity: I snapped, okay? Angel: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?! DANIELLE! (She runs over to her and sees she’s lost a lot of blood) Angel: You’re a fucking monster! I never want to see you again! Felicity: I figured… (Angel calls the cops) Felicity: I just wanted to be your best friend… Sub Plot: Sadie (Sadie is in the computer lab working on a project with Isaac and Jeremy is working on his with Lauren) Sadie: The lights need to be better, it’s too dull. Isaac: I know what I’m doing, Sadie. Jeremy: Let the man work, god! Sadie: You’re not even in our group, so butt out! Jeremy: Someone had to… Lauren: Here we go again… Sadie: Excuse me? Can you just leave me alone? Jeremy: Why should I? Sadie: Because I’m in a shitty mood after being backstabbed by a guy, okay?! Jeremy: Can you blame him? Lauren: Whoa… (Sadie stands up and kicks her chair across the room) Sadie: I am so SICK of guys! They all suck! I HATE YOU AND EVERY OTHER GUY ON THIS PLANET! Isaac: Calm down! Sadie: Have fun doing this project on your own…because I’m done! I want to bury my head under my pillow and not come out… (Sadie leaves in a hurry and Lauren hits Jeremy) Lauren: See what you do to her? Jeremy: I didn’t know she would do that… (Lauren and Isaac return to their work and Jeremy looks guilty) Third Plot: Sophie (Sophie is going through notes in her notebook as “Everybody’s Changing” by Keane plays) Sophie: You were never meant to be mine… (She tears out notes she made about Abby as Ethan walks past her) Ethan: You okay? Sophie: Yeah…fine. Why are you here? Ethan: Just helping Mrs. Dayton. I have a required 50 hours of community service from my probation and aiding teachers after school counts. Sophie: Cool… Ethan: Have you been crying? Sophie: Just a little, it’s nothing. Ethan: Are you sure? Sophie: Yeah, I’ll be fine…I think I’ll be just fine… (Ethan smiles and walks away as Sophie smiles as she watches him leave) Sub Plot: Sadie (The song continues as Sadie sees Sophie in the hallway) Sadie: Hey, would you go to Prom with me? Sophie: Prom? Are you kidding? Sadie: I can’t find any guys to go with, so why not take a girl. It can be like a stance on gay prejudice! Sophie: You’re desperate, aren’t you? Sadie: So desperate. Sophie: Then yeah, I’ll go with you, babe. (Sadie helps her up) Sadie: It’s nice seeing a smile on your face…I missed that. Sophie: I missed it too. I think we both need a pick-me-up…hopefully this dance is it. Sadie: It’s the end of high school for me…like closing a chapter of my life…it’s crazy. Sophie: Well I’m honored to be a part of it. Sadie: Wouldn’t have it any other way… (They walk down the hall together) Main Plot: Angel (The song is playing on the radio is Danielle’s hospital room as Angel knocks on it) Ms. Hooper: I’ll let you have a few minutes with her. Danielle: Thanks. (Her mom leaves and lets Angel in) Angel: I don’t think these flowers even begin to describe how sorry and guilty I feel. Danielle: It’s fine, babe. Angel: How is it fine?! My friend stabbed you! I should have listened… Danielle: True, but neither of us could have seen this coming. I’m just lucky it didn’t rupture any organs. Easy stitches was all I needed. Angel: So when are they letting you out of here? Danielle: After the weekend. They want to make sure I don’t get any internal bleeding or a blood clot or something. Angel: Makes sense…I’m just so thankful it wasn’t worse than this. Danielle: Promise me something? Angel: What is it? Danielle: Next time someone tries to come between us, we kick ‘em to the curb right away. Angel: Deal. Danielle: And the next three sleepovers are at your house. Angel: That can be arranged… (The song ends as the girls hug carefully and laugh) 'NEXT WEEK' Trey: Why can’t I just be normal? Lauren: Normal is boring. THERE’S ALWAYS Liam: I’m going to make her pay…hard. Julia: Don’t let her get to you! A CALM Eliza: She can’t be trusted. Scott: Maybe she’s changed? BEFORE THE Brittany: I think you really messed up this time. Moon: They have to forgive me… STORM (Julia slaps Moon in the face) (Trey is holding a ton of money) Sophie: I’m a good girl…I swear… (She laughs evilly and shakes her head no) NEW EPISODE SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI Category:Blog posts